


İnsanlar

by AmaryllisDawn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Car Accidents, Death, Depression, Suicide
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaryllisDawn/pseuds/AmaryllisDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayat ve insanlar hakkında kısa bir hikaye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	İnsanlar

Baktı aşağıya doğru, insanları izledi. Koşuşturuyorlardı, günlük hayatlarını yaşıyorlardı. Yağmur herkesi daha da aceleci yapıyor, diye düşündü. Her gün insanları izlemesine rağmen hala çözememişti, hala anlamıyordu. İnsanlar neden uğraşıyorlardı, onun için bir gizemdi. Kendisi pek bir şeyle uğraşmamıştı şimdiye kadar. Bütün çabasını bir şeye odaklamamıştı. Boş yaşıyordu boş ve düzensiz. Önemsiz. Seveni vardı, sevdikleri de ama her şey gereksiz geliyordu. Herkes boşuna çabalıyor ve gerçeği sadece kendisi anlıyordu sanki. İnsanların bu kadar kör olabileceklerine inanamıyordu. Sanki gözlerinde perde vardı. Görümüyorlar mıydı? Bunca acı, bunca çaba, bunca başarı, bunca mutluluk hiçbirinin aslında anlamı yoktu. Farkedemiyorlar mıydı? Beyinlerinin çalışmadığını düşünmeye başlamıştı en sonunda. Beyinleri çalışsa, böyle olmazdı her gün. Beyinleri çalışsa acele etmezlerdi beyinleri çalışsa yaşamazlardı. Çünkü yaşamanın anlamı yoktu.

 

Uzun zaman önceydi, ne zaman kendisi de tam olarak hatırlamıyordu, bir şeyleri farketmeye başlamıştı. Öncelikle diğer çocukların kendisini anlamadıklarını farketmişti. O annesinin okuduğu kitapları bir bakışta ezberlerken, diğer çocuklar daha bezlerle dolaşıyorlardı. Ailesi onu hiç anlamamıştı. Doğduğu andan itibaren yabancıymış gibi hissetmişti onlara. Büyüdükçe de bu değişmedi, gitgide yalnız olduğunun farkına vardı. "Üstün zekallılar" okulunun sınavlarından geçemedi. Sınavları gereksiz buluyordu ve ilk 5 dakikada çıkmak isteyince diskalifiye olmuştu. Halbuki bütün soruları doğru yapmıştı. Okula gidemedi hiç. Gereğini de anlamadı. İnsanların öğretilmeye ihtiyacı olduğu ona çok uzak bir kavramdı.

 

İnsan olmadığının kavrayışına ulaşması uzun sürmedi. Ama neydi bilmiyordu. Tek bildiği yalnız olduğuydu. Tek başına, sürekli. Etrafına baktı, kimse onun gibi değildi. Yavaş yavaş insanları daha da uzaktan izlemeye başladı. Önce kafelerde oturdu, sonra parklarda, meydanlarda... En son da burayı bulmuştu işte. Bir gökdelenin tepesindeydi, insanları izliyordu, yağmur yağıyordu.

 

O gün üçüncü günüydü gözleminin. Her zamanki gibi anlamlandırmaya çalışıyordu herkesi. Gökdelenin ucunda, ölümle arsında sadece bir kaç santim vardı ve insanları izliyordu. Üşümeye başladı yağmurdan. Öğlen olmasına rağmen hava kurşun renginde ve serindi. Yağmur bardaktan boşanırcasına yağıyordu, o ise düşünüyordu.

 

Ayak sesleri duydu arkasında, buradan da atılmak istemiyordu ama kaçacak yeri yoktu arkasını döndü. Karşısında uzun siyah saçlı, ince yapılı birisi vardı. Güvenlik görevlisi gibi durmuyordu. Bunu görünce rahatladı ama merağı iyice kabardı. Bir şey demedi, öylece bekledi. Karşısındaki de konuşmadı. Bir süre sonra sıkılmaya başladı ve insanları incelemeye döndü. Arkasından ayak sesleri yaklaştı, yanına geldi ve oturdu onunla beraber insanları incelemeye başladı.

 

Yağmur dininceye kadar öyle oturdular insanların koşuşturmasını, trafik kazalarını, küfürleri, kavgaları izlediler. En sonunda yabancı konuştu, seni derinden geliyordu.

 

"Ne düşünüyorsun?"

 

"Hayatın gereksizliğini." diye cevap verdi tereddüt etmeden. Karşısındaki tepki vermedi bir süre sonra ayağa kalktı ve elini uzattı ona.

 

"Gel benimle."

 

Bir süre düşündü, gözü insanlarda aklı yabancının elinde... En sonunda kararını verdi ve kendisine uzatılan eli tuttu. Birden bulundukları yer değişti. Artık gökdelenin tepesinde değil, aşağıda insanların arasındalardı. Yağmur durduğundan insanlar daha sakindiler. Yavaşça yolda yürüyorlardı. _Hayır,_ diye düşündü kendi kendine, insanlar yavaş değildi, yavaşlatılmışlardı. Yanındaki yabancıya sorgular gözlerle baktı. Cevap alamadı onun yerine karşısındaki elini bir yere doğru uzattı. Bir şeyi gösteriyordu. Bir insanı.

 

Bir kadındı. Yüzünde boş bir ifadeyle yolun kenarında duruyordu. Karşıdan karşıya geçmek için bekliyor gibiydi. Yavaşça yürümeye başladı ama hala kırmızı yanıyordu. Kadın yürümeye devam etti. Daha arabayı görmeden olacakları anladı izleyen. Kadın farketmedi ama yola hızla bir araba girdi. Kadına doğru yaklaştı, kadın yavaş çekimde yürüyordu. Birden arabayı farketti yüzünde beliren ifade çok açıktı. Sonra yavaş çekimde araba kadına çarptı. Önce bacakları yamuldu kadının sonra yavaşça arabaya doğru savruldu. Araba frene bamıştı ama çok geçti kadın tekerleklerin altında kaldı. Yabancının eli hala elinde, en ince ayrıntısıyla gördü olayı, kırılan kemiklerin sırasını bile sayabilirdi. Ama aklından kadının yüz ifadesini çıkaramıyordu. Kadın rahatlamış gibiydi, zafere ulaşmış gibi. Ölümü ve insanları anladığını sanıyordu. Belki de yanılmıştı.

 

Sorgularcasına yine yabancıya baktı. Yabancı yine cevap vermedi. Onun yerine bulundukları yer değişti. Bu sefer bir çöldelerdi. Bir çocuk vardı önlerinde kaç yaşında belli olmuyordu, kemikleri gözüküyordu sadece. Bir vahaya doğru sürünüyordu. Hızla gidiyordu ama izleyen birden farketti ki hızlı giden çocuk değil zamandı. Güneş dakikalar içinde batıyor ve tekrar doğuyordu. Çocuk en sonunda vahaya vardı birkaç yudum su içti ve sonra bir daha kıpırdamadı. İzleyenin merağı git gide artıyordu. Her bir insan öldüğünde yabancıya bakıyordu ve yabancı onu başka bir yere, başka bir ölüme götürüyordu.

 

Bir süre gezdiler, insanları izlediler. Bıkkın insanlar, azimli insanlar, korkan insanlar... Her biri farklıydı. Her biri özeldi kendi içinde. İnsanları tamamen algıladığını sanmıştı. Yanılmıştı. İnsanların her biri bir kartanesi kadar özeldi. Gariptiler. Yaşamın değerini anlamamıştı hala, önemini kavrayamamıştı. Ama insanları anlamaya başlamıştı sonunda.Eksik hissettiği şey geri dönmeye başlamıştı. Yabancıya baktı ve en sonunda konuştu.

 

"Teşekkürler."

 

Yabancı yüzüne baktı, ilk defa dikkat etti. Uzun bir yüzü vardı, siyah saçlarına ters bembeyaz bir teni ve siyah gözleri vardı. Yüzü ifadessizdi. İnsanlara korkutucu gelebilirdi belki ama kendisi sakinleştirici bulmuştu. Yabancı yine derin bir sesle konuştu.

 

"Gelecek misin?"

 

Nereye diye sormadı. Anlamıştı. Daha ilk aşağı indiklerinde biliyordu, artık her şey netti. Cevap vermek yerine hala tuttuğu elini sıktı yavaşça. Yabancı cevabı anladı. Son kez sahne değişti bu sefer kaldırımda duruyorlardı. Önlerindeki insanın kahverenci kısa saçları ve soluk mavi gözleri vardı. 20'li yaşlarında duruyordu. Üzerinde bir kot ve yağmurluk vardı. Bütün kıyafetleri kendi kanından ıslanmıştı. Boş gözleri kaldırıma bakıyordu. Ölene baktı son bir kere ve kafasını çevirdi yabancının gözlerine baktı.

 

"Gidebiliriz." dedi, soluk mavi gözleri kararlıydı.


End file.
